


Stranger Ever Since

by Rrrowr



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So this is a thing werewolves do, huh?" Stiles says, taking a few tentative steps in the room.  He doesn’t quite lean against the doorway when he catches sight of Peter — or more significantly, drops his eyes to where Peter is swollen with child — but he does sway a little, as if very tempted to just turn back and run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Ever Since

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starblackwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblackwood/gifts).



When he hears footsteps outside his door, Peter holds both hands around his belly — protective and still a little disconcerted at how immediate that urge is. He knows, logically, that Derek wouldn’t have allowed anyone up here that was a threat, but it isn’t until he catches Stiles’ scent that relaxing even becomes an option. Stiles raps his knuckles against the door and slowly pushes it open. He doesn’t quite lean against the doorway when he catches sight of Peter — or more significantly, drops his eyes to where Peter is swollen with child — but he does sway a little, as if very tempted to just turn back and run.

Peter would let him, if he chose that — not that Peter is in any condition to chase — but there’s an irritating part of him that hopes that Stiles will stay. He’s distinctly aware of who the father of this child is. Of who is at least half the reason he’s in this condition. Nothing would please Peter more than getting his hands on Stiles and— and—

Just holding him, maybe.

"So this is a thing werewolves do, huh?" Stiles says, taking a few tentative steps in the room. He’s not really looking at Peter anymore. His hand rubs nervously through his hair. His attention darting to the bed where Peter sits and then away again just as quickly.

"Just born wolves," Peter tells him. “And never the alpha."

"Can’t risk weighing down the power house, I guess," Stiles says, and Peter huffs, well aware that he’s a liability to the pack at the moment. Stiles then seems to stumble through his next words. “Not that being pregnant makes you weak or anything! In fact, I’ve been told tons of times that having kids is very fulfilling and that it takes way more strength than anything — anything I could ever imagine—"

Peter rolls his eyes. “Please stop talking."

Stiles’ mouth closes with a snap, and when Peter pats the mattress next to him, Stiles sits — at first farther away, but scooting closer after a moment. He’s turned half toward Peter. His hands squeeze over his own knees, and then he makes an abortive gesture toward Peter’s belly. "Can I—?"

Peter leans back, giving Stiles the space to touch if he wants. “Yes."

The first touch is just with the fingertips, pushing gently at the taut skin, but soon enough, Stiles is sliding his whole hand over Peter, cupping under the belly button and feeling out how Peter’s body has stretched and grown to accommodate this new life. Peter can’t help the shudder of relief that comes with that touch. It’s been a couple months now since he’s hidden himself away with the idea that the fewer people who knew about his condition, the better. Stiles’ scent — once a near constant addition to his life — has been missing, but now, it’s returned in full force. 

"Wow," Stiles breathes. “You’re so different."

"I’m pregnant. Of course you think I’m different," Peter says.

"No I mean—" Stiles moves then, shifting across the bed sheets. It’s only then that Peter realizes that he’s closed his eyes, and when he opens them again, Stiles has pushed to his knees next to Peter, is facing him fully with his eyes wide and curious. “You’re different, like this. I’m surprised that you’re letting me touch you as much as I want."

Peter doesn’t ask for clarification. He doesn’t want to think about how malleable being pregnant has made him. He hasn’t felt this connected to his pack since before the fire, and the feeling is terrifying in its enormity. Instead, he holds Stiles’ hand to his skin, presses his face into Stiles’ neck, and breathes deeply.

_Mate,_ he thinks with a soft little moan — another terrifying thing that he won’t let Stiles know about. A secret he’ll keep for himself until he’s sure.

"That’s it," Stiles says. “We’ll be fine."

Peter laces their fingers together over his belly and believes him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://rrrowr.tumblr.com/post/51986391235) on tumblr


End file.
